full moon assistance
by boldcastiel
Summary: Mathias, the alpha of his werewolf pack, is used to helping new wolves through their first full moon. Just perhaps not quite like this. [NSFW. based on teen wolf werewolves. netherlands' name is from @askaphnl on tumblr.]


It had been a while since Mathias had to deal with a new werewolf - one who didn't know how to control themselves when the full moon came around - and as much as he still found a thrill in watching even the sweetest of werewolves become monsters of the night, he wasn't a fan of finding out one of his pack caused the death of an innocent. Especially not when it was likely to bring hunters to their town. That was just too much drama for Mathias to handle now that he was creeping into his mid-thirties.

Laurens van der Velden was the latest addition to his ward. It wasn't often that Mathias gave the Bite, but when he'd met Rens and his lower than shit boyfriend, the alpha werewolf knew he simply couldn't leave the younger man to continue suffering. He'd offered him a way out and had been accepted, and Mathias maybe now had a new favourite in his otherwise majority family pack. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. It wasn't like he'd been spending a large portion of his time with the newest beta for anything but training purposes. Rens was coming along in leaps and bounds in learning to control himself, but the first few full moons were hard for even the most disciplined of them.

Mathias blows the dust off a large box that he pulls out of his storage room, fiddling with the combination lock before throwing it open, revealing a mass of chains and leather. "It's been a while since I've had to bring this stuff out," he says with a low laugh, reaching in and pulling out a thick, padded leather collar. "I'll give it a clean before the full moon. It's already uncomfortable enough, being chained up." He looks over his shoulder at Rens; the Dutchman looks back at him with his usual unimpressed expression. "You know this is all for your own safety, right?"

"Yes, I know," Rens responds with a sigh. "You've assured me a million times before, Mathias. It's fine." He steps closer to the alpha, leaning over his shoulder to dig through the box himself. "If a normal person saw this, they'd think you're into some kinky shit."

Mathias gives another laugh, straightening up with a groan. "I keep it locked away for a reason. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I'm nothing more than the local baker." He gives Rens a wink, before settling a large, calloused hand against his bicep. "I'll look after you. There's nothing to worry about."

The end of the week - and with it, the full moon - arrives quickly. Mathias tells Rens to meet him on the outskirts of town, and from there he'll take him to a secure location where they can't be found and there was little risk of Rens managing an escape and hurting anyone. The secure location turns out to be an old war bunker, left forgotten among a copse of trees, far enough from any sort of road or walking path to be accidentally stumbled upon.

Having used it before for other new werewolves, Mathias had cleaned up in the inside of the old bunker. A generator hummed quietly in one corner, powering the lights that had been strung up to illuminate the single room. An old bar fridge, a set of drawers, a chipped sink with mismatched handles on the tap, and an armchair sat in another corner and were the only items of furniture, unless the chains that had been attached to the bolted fixtures in the floor and ceiling counted.

"It looks a little menacing, doesn't it?" Mathias asks, rubbing the back of his neck after closing and bolting the single door behind them. "But I cleaned it all up, gave the leather a good oiling so it shouldn't be too rough against your skin… You'll heal quickly anyway, though I would prefer to prevent injury." He gives a sigh to cut himself off, moving to the corner that houses the armchair to grab a rolled up square of carpet, which he unravels on the floor where Rens would soon find himself chained.

"She'll be at her peak soon," Mathias says, glancing at his watch. "You ready?"

"Not like I have a choice," Rens mumbles, earning a sympathetic smile from the Dane before he guides the younger werewolf into position. He starts with his ankles, fastening the thick leather cuffs around them with gentle, deft fingers. Next are Rens' wrists, chained to both the floor and the ceiling, though he's still able to keep his arms relaxed by his side. Finally, Mathias picks up the collar, guiding it carefully about Rens' throat and buckling it up.

"Relax," he reminds the beta, stepping back to watch as Rens tests out the fastenings. "I've had several new wolves in here during full moons, and those chains have never budged. You won't be going anywhere on my watch. Besides, if you get too rowdy, I can alpha you back into place." His grin is lopsided and playful, but his usually blue eyes now hold the red that shows his status in the pack.

He moves to the armchair, settling down into the old seat without taking his eyes off Rens. His watch gives a beep at the same moment that the younger werewolf emits of a groan of pain, his fingers curling around the chains that attach his wrists to the ceiling. But in noticing that movement, Mathias' eyes are drawn to something else; even with the harsh shadows the exposed light bulbs cast, he knows there's a growing bulge in Rens' pants. Scenting the air only confirms that it isn't a trick of the lighting; the beta's arousal only becomes more noticeable as time goes on, even as he grits his teeth and pulls against his bindings in pain at the forced transformation the moon brings.

Mathias can't help but grin when golden eyes focus on him, pushing himself up from his chair to walk over to Rens again. He laughs when sharp teeth snap in his direction, reaching up to fist a hand in the Dutchman's hair, using his grip to pull Rens' head back. "Naughty boy," he breathes. "No biting." He takes half a step closer, leaning in to brush his lips against the exposed skin of the other man's throat, feeling his quickened pulse above where the collar settles. "You look so pretty with this on… Maybe next full moon, I'll put a little tag on it. Mathias' Favourite Beta. What do you think?"

With his free hand, Mathias' touch roams down over the shirt that Rens is wearing, pausing at the waistband of his pants before dipping lower, barely brushing over the taut material. "Would you like some help?" he asks. "The full moon is already hard enough. I don't want to add another hard thing to the list." He's clearly amused by his own play on words, pressing a smile to Rens' jawline when he gives an unimpressed huff.

Mathias can smell the pheromones pouring off Rens, which is nearly enough of an answer for him if he didn't wish to hear it said in the Dutchman's voice, at least for the first time. "Yes," the beta manages after a moment, swallowing thickly. That's all Mathias needs to tug down his zipper and pop the button of his waistband, pushing the material of both Rens' pants and his underwear far enough down his thighs to free his erection. The soft sound that Rens makes earns a smirk from Mathias, who runs his fingertips along the underside of the younger's length before pinching the head gently.

"Such a good boy," he purrs, continuing with his feather-light touches over Rens. "So good for your alpha, aren't you?" Mathias is growing hard himself; he ducks under and steps over the chains restraining Rens to come and stand behind him, pressing their hips flush against each other. Reaching around, he curls a hand around the Dutchman's cock, stroking him with a slow, loose grip as he rolls his hips forwards to grind up against the plush curve of Rens' ass.

His other hand slides up underneath the younger's shirt, brushing against the trail of fine hair that leads up to his navel before continuing higher, over the definition of his abdominal muscles to his sternum. Blunt nails drag across pale skin, over to his left pectoral to splay out, feeling the quickened beating of his heart underneath his palm. "So excited," he says, voice low and rough, his lips pressed close to Rens' pointed ear. "Is it the chains? The cuffs? Perhaps the collar?" He gives a chuckle when he receives a strained sound in response.

Rens' nipple is taken between the roughened pads of Mathias' thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly before tugging. "Tell me what you want, beta. What you need. Let me provide for you…" Mathias noses at the nape of Rens' neck, before parting his lips to press ever so gently with his fangs, humming when the younger man relaxes further into him at the pressure.

"Fuck me," Rens says bluntly, earning another smirk from the Dane.

"I might have to fuck some manners out of you," he says, giving a harsher tug to bound werewolf's cock before letting go and stepping away. Rens' whines of complaint follow him as he makes his way to the corner holding the set of drawers. Opening the second one, he rummages around for a moment, soon holding up a tub of Vaseline. "This will have to do," he says. "This or spit, and I think we'd both rather this." He tilts his head as he watches Rens give a curt nod, his hips subconsciously rocking forwards, making his length bob and the light catch the precum already glistening at the head.

"So cute," he purrs teasingly, making his way back over to the other. Coming to a half before him, Mathias tugs off his own shirt, biting his lip as he reaches down to grind the heel of his hand against his own restricted erection. "Too bad that collar looks so good on you, or I'd unchain you to put your pretty mouth to work first. But I guess that can be saved for another time." Taking up the tub of Vaseline, he once again steps around behind the younger, one large hand swatting at Rens' left cheek before he removes the lid on the tub and dips his fingers in, coating them thickly in the viscous substance.

The only warning Rens has is Mathias' clean hand spreading him apart before he's rubbing the Vaseline over the ring of muscle and easing his first finger in. "Good," he praises, nipping at Rens' shoulder through the material of his shirt as he settles into preparing the younger werewolf. He's pressing in a second finger soon enough, reaching around to gather onto his fingertips the precum the beta is leaking, transferring it to his mouth with a low groan. "If my fingers are making you react like this, I wonder just how you'll react to my knot."

He laughs softly at the moan he receives in answer, curling his fingers purposefully before pulling them free and wiping them off on the back of Rens' shirt. "I think we can get this out of the way," he says, promptly ripping the dirtied material away from the Dutchman's body. "There. Now I have the whole expanse of your back to mark up…" Mathias wastes no time in doing just that, biting down on the curvature of Rens' trapezoid with enough force to leave an imprint of his teeth, pulling away with a satisfied smile at both the sight of his mark and the sound that the other had emitted with the bite.

"Remind me what it is again you want, Rens," Mathias says, his voice like velvet, his lips once again pressed close to the beta's ear. He gives a groan of his own, having scooped out more of the Vaseline to slick up his girthy length after pushing his own pants down out of the way, rocking his hips forward into his hand in an eagerness he wouldn't vocally admit to.

"I want you to fuck me," Rens says, his voice hoarser than the first time he'd said it. He glances back over his shoulder at the alpha, his golden eyes bright. "Please."

Just hearing Rens say please is enough to make Mathias weak in the knees. Wiping his hand off on his thigh, he takes hold of Rens' hip to keep him steady, guiding himself in with the other. With a swift thrust, he buries himself to the hilt in the beta, a low growl emitted as their hips press flush together again. Rens' choked cry of pleasure sends a shiver down Mathias' spine before he draws back and pushes in again, settling into a hard, fast pace from the start.

"So good for me," he praises again, sharp claws digging into the muscle that lays over the jut of Rens' hipbone. "Tell me you want it. That you want me to knot you." He kisses up the Dutchman's spine from between his shoulder blades until he reaches just below the collar, where he bites down once more; satisfaction washes through him as he feels the younger relax against him even as he tightens around his cock.

"Yes," Rens breathes. "I want it. Please, Mathias. Alpha."

Mathias had never been one to really enjoy being called a title of power or making his pack refer to him as alpha, but hearing Rens say it as Mathias fucks him - it goes straight to the Dane's head, stroking his (already fairly large) ego. "Good boy. I'll give you it. Make you cum and then fill you up with my knot. I can smell how badly you want it, Rens. I didn't think you were such a filthy, needy slut."

He punctuates his words by wrapping the hand not holding the other's waist around his length, using his palm to smear Rens' precum over him to help lessen the dry friction as he strokes him in time with his harsh thrusts. The Dutchman has wrapped the excess length of the chains around his left wrist into his hold, reaching back with his right hand to dig his clawed fingers into the muscle of Mathias' thigh.

The biting grip is pleasurable rather than painful, the alpha hardly concerned about it when he knew it would heal quickly, especially under the full moon. If anything, Rens' grip urges him on, his toes curling within his boots as he stretches up onto them, trying to push himself ever deeper into the other's eager body. The truly primal, animalistic side of him wants to unchain Rens and push him down onto the floor, mount him and take him like the dogs they are, but the human side of him is enjoying this too much to even think about pulling out for a second. Instead, he lets himself give into another urge, kissing over the beta's shoulder before biting again, this time hard enough to break the skin.

Rens' cry of pained pleasure sparks down Mathias' spine as the coppery taste of blood fills his mouth. He can feel the muscle twitch under his mouth, and for a moment Rens is entirely lax against him until he tenses once again. A sudden warmth spills over Mathias' fingers, making the alpha give a short bark of surprised laughter.

"Liked that, did you?" he asks, his hips slowing momentarily as he lifts his dirtied hand to his mouth, moaning softly as he sucks Rens' release off his forefinger. "All of you tastes so good…" But instead of cleaning off his hand entirely, he takes the other in his grip once more, resuming in stroking him. "But if you want my knot, Rens, you're gonna cum again."

Mathias' smirk is pressed against the bloodied skin of the beta's shoulder when he gives a soft keening sound, but he remains hard in his grip, and Mathias is quick to settle back into his hard pace. Every thrust brings him closer to a release that he hasn't had in far longer than he'd care to admit, and soon he's sinking his teeth into Rens' shoulder again, leaving another set of teeth marks as his movements become a little sloppy. Several more thrusts has the muscle at the base of his erection catching against the Dutch werewolf's rim; Mathias presses in deep with a guttural groan as his knot swells and locks him inside of Rens, his hips twitching as he spills into the younger man.

Through his own pleasured haze, he continues to stroke Rens. "C'mon, Rens," he encourages, his lips pressing is close to the other's ear once again. "Give it to me. You've been such a good boy." His tongue traces the elongated shell of the Dutchman's ear, whispering just how pleased he is when the beta complies, spilling over his hand again. Mathias works him through it before settling his chin on his uninjured shoulder, looking down at the sticky mess that coats his fingers.

"Looks like you needed it as much as me," he says with a soft laugh. "How are you feeling?" The question is conversational, even as Mathias drags the still warm fluid over his own lips, lapping it up with a satisfied sound.

"You marked me, didn't you?" is what Rens asks in response. "The bite. You claimed me."

Mathias hums lowly, giving a nod. "Yes. You are more than just a beta in my pack now. You are my equal. My mate, if you will." Red eyes slide over to meet Rens' golden, gauging his expression. "I know you feel about me, Rens. You're hard to read, but your body betrays you, even when you think you have it under control. And I know you are the sort of man who will respond better to a clear action than words that can be mistaken or faked. So here is my confession."

Rens remains quiet for a moment, still panting softly as his heartbeat evens out again. "You're lucky you're right," he says finally. "Or that would be uncomfortable to explain to the rest of the pack."

Mathias simply grins, nosing in against Rens' cheek and then his sweat-damp temple. "I'm always right," he says cockily. "But I'm especially glad I'm right about this."

"Typical alpha," Rens mutters under his breath, but he turns his head to catch Mathias' lips in a soft kiss, which the older man returns with a grin that melts into a fond, gentle smile.

"Let me unchain you. I think I know how to keep you under control for the rest of the full moon." He shifts to press his thumb gently against the slowly oozing imprint of his teeth in Rens' shoulder, humming when the beta whimpers softly. "Relax. I have you, my mate."

Those two words earn a dark blush that makes Mathias' chest swell with possessive pride. His knot has now deflated enough for him to carefully pull out from Rens, groaning as he watches his release dribble back out of the other's relaxed body and down the insides of his thighs. "Let's get you cleaned up." He unlocks the chains from around the Dutchman's long limbs before carefully guiding him over to the armchair, helping him sit. Grabbing his shirt to use as a washcloth, he dampens the material and wipes clean the mess between the younger's thighs.

Once satisfied Rens will be comfortable until they get home and he can shower properly, Mathias settles himself down beside him, drawing him into his arms. "How are the murderous full moon urges?"

"Sated, for now," Rens answers, an undercurrent of sleepiness in his voice that Mathias knows won't last all that long, even with the moon's inability to currently shine her luminescence upon them.

"Good," he says. "Rest while you can. We might have to chain you up again soon." He laughs at the hit that his teasing remark earned him before kissing the beta's temple again, pressing his smile into dirty blond hair when he feels Rens relax fully into his arms, which has him relaxing back into the worn comfort of the armchair in turn, happy to doze with Rens safely tucked up against him until the moon pulls them under again.


End file.
